


One Earth Year

by SweetPotato



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: Spock is worried about the large scale anniversary party that Jim is planning.





	One Earth Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, this is just something I threw together on a word sprint.

 "Did you hear what the captain is planning for his wedding anniversary?" Spock heard one ensign whisper to a science officer across his lab. He paused his motions over his experiment for a moment before continuing, trying to not overhear the two.

"Who hasn't heard? Sounds like it's gonna be huge!" The science officer whispers back, giggle in their voice. Spock can practically feel the eyes on the back of his head, but he made no move to address the two. It was getting a bit distressing for Spock the amount of times he had heard of his own wedding anniversary from passer byers. He never got any actual information about the event, just that Kirk had planned something that seemed to be extraordinarily extravagant, and more distressing than that, public.

Humans, Spock had observed, wanted everything to be so public, every birthday, holiday, proposals, it was traditional for them all to be celebrated with large groups of people, albeit at least just friends and family. Spock never understood this particular ritual, most of the time he preferred to celebrate events in private, or at least in very intimate groups. And now with the rumors of his anniversary party being on a large scale? He was not excited. But he knew that Jim was, and that he was, so to speak, a social butterfly, and enjoyed being around gaggles of people at all times. So while Spock would love nothing more than to spend that day alone with Kirk, sipping tea and playing chess after a nice dinner, he was more than willing to put on a public display if it should please his husband.

The day before their anniversary was a tiring one though, people whispering all around him, Uhura and Checkov sneaking around, presumably making preparations, it was all very messy in his head. He also wondered why it was that his whole ship was filled to the brim with insatiable gossips! The rumors had only gotten more extravagant as he overheard them, one suggesting an ice sculpture, another a chocolate fountain (Which Spock himself had many _many_ objections to) and the worst of all: A hideous earth paper mache creation they fill with confections and then smack blindfolded with a piece of wood, pinatas were absolutely barbaric.

He was expecting to wake up the next morning with dread in his stomach, but couldn't seem to muster any at all when staring into the man he loved smiling face.

"Happy anniversary Spock." He beamed at the other, and Spock, for the life of him, still got that warm feeling in his heart when he was subject to such a smile.

Spock decided to forgo commenting on how arbitrary it was to celebrate every earth year of marriage when they would be together for the rest of their lives, and just let the corners of his mouth upturn minutely and say, "Happy anniversary, ashayam." Kirk leaned forward to give Spock a peck on the lips, as Spock found Jim's hand and laced his fingers through the others.

"No work today, so we can sleep in, yes?" Jim asked, tucking his head under Spock's chin.

"Though I would never otherwise condone this, sleeping in, so to say, but for you? T'hy'la for you I would lie here all day if you so pleased." Spock thought whatever the logical version of fuck it was, he knew that although Jim more than understood the depths of his feelings towards him, that the verbal confirmation always makes Jim give off sparks of happiness through their bond.

"Spock you old sap, you." Kirk mumbled into his neck, snuggling in further. And so they lie there for an extra hour, with passive conversation through their bond. When they did get up they decided to share a shower and then head out to breakfast, they were conveniently landed for three days on a colony planet, where much of their staff were taking a couple days shore leave.

He dressed in presentable, but not formal, robes, not wanting to alert Jim that he was aware of his extravagant plans, that Spock then assumed would happen at this breakfast outing. He was surprised to see Jim dressed in jeans and flannel, but not displeased. There was still a certain novelty about seeing the captain in his civilian clothes.

Spock's surprise morphed to confusion as Jim brought him to a local vegetarian diner, where there was definitely no ice sculpture or crew. They enjoyed a wonderful breakfast that involved a jack fruit hash and fresh squeezed citrus like juice. Jim even ordered separate food to take back to the ship for later, mentioning that he felt as if that day was too special to eat bland replicator food. They leisurely made their way back to the ship, looking at knick nacks and various shops. Jim even bought Spock a special tea that he had not been able to find for years.

When back aboard the ship they went straight to their quarters, and Spock brewed them some tea as they sat down for a game of chess, multiple games of chess actually, with Spock winning two out of the five times. Upon his second win, Jim suggested a movie, a vintage earth musical he used to watch with his mother. Spock agreed and they spend the next three hours propped up on their bed, cuddling and watching the film on a padd. They stopped halfway through to eat their left overs from breakfast. And just like that it was night time aboard the star ship, and Spock had just laid the captain down, kissing him while propping himself up by his elbows, Jim's thick arms thrown around his neck.

Kirk pulled away with one of his mischievous grins, "Why mister Spock, am I sensing confusion between our bond?" 

"I can assure you _captain_ ," He began, kissing down his loves neck, "that I am not confused in the slighted on how to proceed in this scenario." Jim laughed, and Spock tried not to huff as he lifted his head, "Though I am wondering why I overheard talk of your big, so to say, anniversary surprise all week long, yet our day has been lacking a public celebration."

"Ah, good you did hear, I was worried those Vulcan ears of yours weren't as sharp as they used to be." Spock's confusion deepened as Jim's enjoyment of it heightened.

"I am confused as to why you are not surprised of my knowledge of the celebration." Kirk rubbed a thumb lovingly across Spock's cheek, enjoying the sharp edge of his cheekbone. 

"Spock, we may have been married only a year, but I've known you for much longer, long enough to know you would have hated nothing more than a big public show of affection." he explained, "But I wanted our relaxing day together to be a surprise, so I told the crew to act like I was planning something."

"My captain, you are as charming as you are unprofessional." He chided in good spirits.

"I really had you fooled, didn't I?" Spock closed his eyes, lest he feel the need to roll them.

"Yes you did manage to as you've said, fool me, and I did find our day to be more than enjoyable."

"I knew you-"

"However, now you have left me with the need to dictate what punishment will be suitable for your deception." He said playfully, while lowering his voice. Jim went slack jawed for a moment before pursing his lips and looking down at Spock's, giving Spock a moment to admire the captains thick eyelashes laid across his cheeks.

"Yes, I do suppose punishment is the only, logical, option." Jim bit his bottom lip.

"Indeed." 

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments! <3


End file.
